Charlie Campbell
Charles Clinton Campbell (Born November 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006) - Police (ep12), Town (ep12) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Agent Johnny Whispers (ep5), Grandpa Bart (ep7), Guard (ep2), Karl (ep9.5), Man (ep1), Military PA (ep11), Recruiter (ep8), Secretary General (ep10), Zond Soyuz (ep1), Additional Voices *91 Days (2016) - Chef (ep3; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Gensei Kihara *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Gensei Kihara (ep23) *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Pochard (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Volk Rem Aleclaster IV *Air (2007) - Minagi's Father *Air Gear (2007) - Murata, Sunao (ep23), Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Lance *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Mr. Kihachi (ep15), Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Obata (ep2) *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Morita (ep21), Toraji's Father (ep10) *Best Student Council (2007) - Goro (ep25), Hideyuki (ep25), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Arnold Trancy (ep1), Earl Trancy (ep8) *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Bodacious Space Pirates (2013) - Stone, Additional Voices *Casshern Sins (2010) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Gedosh (ep20), Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Innkeeper, Townsman C (ep7), Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Charles (ep1), Jid (ep32), Pedro, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Cardinal with Glasses (ep10) *Darker than Black (2009) - Captain B (ep9), Soichi Isozaki (ep19) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Ekishi (ep12), Additional Voices *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Additional Voices *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Gen, Street People, The Infirm *Dimension W (2016) - Atsushi Hageyama (ep4), Shijuro Sakaki (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Additional Voices *E's Otherwise (2006) - Additional Voices *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Anchorman (ep15), Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Alexander Boyd *Fairy Tail (2016) - Wakaba Mine *Fractale (2012) - Gail (ep7), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Banks Bank Manager (ep44), Brigadier General Edison, Briggs Tank Commander, Giolio Comanche, Han (ep18), Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Yu Isayama *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *GetBackers (2005) - Assassin (ep28), Bandit (ep48), Commando (ep41), Mafia Boss, Mafia Guard (ep42), Mafiosi (ep30) *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Kazuyasu Yoshimi *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Leviaguildy *Gosick (2017) - Baron Musgrave (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shuichiro Keido *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Additional Voices *Hero Tales (2011) - Soei, Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Fukiya (ep22) *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Innocent Venus (2007) - Katsura, Additional Voices *Jing: King of Bandits (2003) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Additional Voices *Kanon (2008) - Ballers (ep12), Classmates, Demon, Gawking Dude B (ep11), Male Teacher (ep12), Principal (ep19), Shop Keeper, TV Narrator (ep12), Taiyaki Shop Owner *Karneval (2014) - Aogiri (ep2), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Hellhound, Sakamoto (ep1) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Old Man (ep1), Scary Man B (ep1), Senior F (ep2), Senior J (ep2), Teacher (ep3), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Gilbert *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Hirata (ep1), Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Hugh Augre *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Additional Voices *Madlax (2005) - Army Captain (ep19), Assorted Dead Soldiers (ep16), Special Correspondent (ep10) *Magikano (2007-2008) - Announcer (ep1), Giant (ep9), Narration (ep9), Principal, Santa Claus (ep11), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Pogo (ep8), Tito Ducha (ep20), Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2007) - Kappa (ep1), Yaba (ep11), Additional Voices *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Chris Jefferson, Clark (ep10), Lt. Mike Brian, Male Controller 3 (ep3), Noguchi, Steve O'Brien, Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Reina's Father (ep4) *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2000-2001) - Announcer (ep4), Committee Member B (ep20), Council Member D (ep17), Movie Actor (ep4), Mr. Manda (ep7), Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2007) - Additional Voices *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Santa, Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2014) - Carne (ep324), Corgy, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008) - Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Police Inspector (ep1A), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2007) - Rod's Dad (ep16) *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - King E (ep12A), Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Keiichiro Koibuchi, Additional Voices *Prison School (2015) - Chairman Kurihara (Announced) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - ??, Alien Voice (ep3), Doctor Odenworld (ep3), Jeeves, Radio Reporter (ep1), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Toyohisa Senguji *Pumpkin Scissors (2007-2008) - Deathvoice (ep4), Frank (ep9), Government Official (ep13), Grandfather (ep3), Headmaster (ep1), Horst Stuka (ep1), Major Ranke (ep10), Mercury (ep1), Narrator, SS1 Squad (ep16), Toten Sie (ep14), Toten Voice, XO, Additional Voices *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Vahaton (ep4; Announced) *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Ivan, Additional Voices *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Garth (ep1), Seper (ep4), Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Red Garden (2007-2008) - Lise's Father, Additional Voices *Restaurant to Another World (2017) - Artorius (Announced) *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Sakura Wars (2003) - Grandfather (ep24), Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Old Man B *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2010-2011) - Viper (ep57), Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2006) - Bully (ep15), Farmer (ep11), Sentry (ep17), Shaman (ep16), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Quetzalcoatl (ep8), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Centerhill, Gavida (ep9), Louie (ep16), Ose, Paimon (ep14), Quetzalcoatl, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Old Man Loli *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Henyasai Tanba (ep7) *Shiki (2012) - Yoshikazu (ep13) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Lupin, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Jacob *Steam Detectives (2003-2004) - Chief (ep25), Narrator (ep18), Yagami, Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Dorincourt (ep1), Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Superintendent General, Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Mr. Nabe (ep9) *The Future Diary (2013) - Field Reporter (ep21), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Klausberr, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Gilgamesh, Fumba *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Gilgamesh, Additional Voices *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Munetaka Yagyu *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Fujiwara *Toriko (2013) - Morton (ep43), Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Headmaster Edward Rutherford *Venus Versus Virus (2007-2008) - Man (ep9), Math Teacher (ep2), Mother’s Virus (ep1), Winged Virus (ep2), Additional Voices *Wedding Peach (2004-2005) - Akira (ep5), Nakahata (ep9), Principal, Tree Face (ep15), Yukidaruma (ep37), Additional Voices *Welcome to the NHK (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Captain Kazuichi Moriyama, The Professor, Additional Voices *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Hajime Tsukamoto *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Staff A *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Katz *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Wakaba Mine *Genocidal Organ (2017) - President *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Yuichi Tachibana *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Air: In Summer (2007) - Men (ep2), Peddler Melons (ep1), Pursuers (ep1), Shoppers (ep1), Unsui (ep2) *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Raymond de Saint-Gilles *Dirty Pair: Flash (2000) - Hoodlum A (ep5), Ralmophon (ep2), Street Kid (ep1), Additional Voices *Ellcia (2006) - Henchman, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Gold Steiner (ep3) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Golden Boy (2002) - Animation Checker (ep6), Animator C (ep6), Father (ep4), Narrator, Track Announcer (ep3), Additional Voices *Kimera (1998) - Additional Voices *Moeyo Ken (2005) - Shutendouji (ep4), Additional Voices *Sakura Wars (1998) - Kaneko (ep1), Navy Man (ep2) *Samurai X: Trust & Betrayal (2000) - Shigekura (ep1) *Suikoden Demon Century (1996) - Additional Voices *Ushio and Tora (2003) - Road Worker (ep10) *Variable Geo (1999) - Octopus Seller (ep2), Additional Voices *Wedding Peach DX (2005) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *One of Few (2018) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Satomi (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012-2013) - Brewster, Dino, Friday, Heaton, Horace, Mad Dog, Old Coot, Red Knight, Sarcastic Bandit, Tunnel Rat *DC Universe Online (2011) - Kilowog *Orcs Must Die! (2011) - Orcs *Smite (2012) - Ymir 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (172) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (167) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2020. Category:American Voice Actors